It is generally known that epoxy resins such as the diglycidyl ethers of 2,2-bis(4-hydroxyphenyl)propane can be cured with aliphatic and aromatic amines to produce acceptable coatings. It is also known that with the use of aliphatic amines, low-temperature curing systems can be obtained. When, however, saturated epoxy resins are reacted with aliphatic amines, the resulting coatings do not readily cure, i.e., remain wet or tacky for extended periods of time. A process was developed that produced tough, hard film using saturated epoxy resins and aliphatic amines at low baking temperatures. Such low-temperature curable saturated epoxy resin compositions and their methods of preparation are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,108,824, issued Aug. 22, 1978. While these compositions offer significantly improved low-temperature curing epoxy compositions, there is still a need to improve the pot life and viscosity control. Also, ketone solvents are not operable in these compositions. It is generally known by those skilled in the coatings art that polyamides offer better flexibility, better substrate wetting characteristics, longer pot life and less sensitivity to stoichiometry than the aliphatic amines. It is also known that ketones offer better control of the pot life and viscosity than conventional oxygenated solvents. It would therefore be highly desirable to develop a low-temperature saturated epoxy curing system utilizing polyamides and ketone solvents.